


Strange frontier

by Lothiriel84



Series: Life changes [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're off the tracks / We're off the lines / You and me seen better times / Now we're on the borderline and I wish I wasn't here / People say it could never happen here / But this is a strange frontier" (Roger Taylor) - Set after season 4 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How nice of you, agent Lisbon. I didn't expect you to come here in person."

She stared coldly at the other woman across the table. "Why did you want to speak to me?"

Lorelei shrugged casually. "Patrick refuses to come and see me. I thought you might be able to talk some sense into him."

"Why should I do such a thing? Are you ready to tell us all you know about Red John?"

"Dream on."

"I can't see why Jane should want to visit you then."

The younger woman smirked. "Perhaps just because I'm the mother of his child?"

She looked very pleased at the bewildered expression that was now showing on Lisbon's face.

"He didn't told you – did he? I guess there's a lot he's still keeping from you."

"I don't believe you."

Another shrug. "You could always ask the doctors here."

Teresa felt a wave of nausea rushing through her. This wasn't happening – couldn't be happening.

All of a sudden she rose from her seat and almost fled from the interrogation room.

Lorelei rested her back against the chair smiled softly to herself.

…

That night Lisbon went to Jane's motel room.

He cried against her shoulder – his body shaking like a leaf as sobs threatened to choke him.

Then she guided him to the bed and gently kissed his tears away.

In the morning she woke up to find his head buried in the crook of her neck. He definitely looked like a child who's seeking protection into his mother's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't draw back as Lorelei flung her arms around his neck.

"It was him – I know it was him. I was his friend, and yet he tried to kill me."

Jane looked down at her wearily. "I told you he has no friends. Just tools he's ready to discard when they're of no more use."

A shiver ran down her spine. He could tell that she was really frightened now.

"Don't let him kill me. Please."

"I'll do what I can. But you have to help me. Tell me who he is, and where we could find him."

Lorelei stared wildly around the room. "Okay."

The breath caught in his throat as she clung to him more tightly – her pregnant belly squeezed between them.

Red John was so very much mistaken if he thought he was going to take another child away from him.

…

Lisbon flinched slightly as she witnessed their embrace from the other side of a two-way mirror.

It wasn't out of jealousy. She knew that Jane felt nothing but pity for the wretched woman.

Yet she couldn't help wishing that their places had been exchanged. That she was the one carrying his child.

She straightened her back and went out of the room.

They had a bastard to catch now. All the rest could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late one night when she heard someone knocking at the door. She stared at the unexpected visitor for a while before finally letting her in.

"Why are you still here, Lorelei? I thought you couldn't wait to have your freedom back."

"I did. But there's something I have to do first."

Lisbon held her breath as the other woman placed the tiny bundle she was carrying into her arms.

"Her name's Carrie. It was my mother's name – the only good thing I had in my life."

"I don't understand…"

Lorelei winced slightly. "You saved my life when you shot the man I considered a friend. I'm sure you'll look after my daughter as well."

With that she stepped outside and vanished into the night.

…

Jane rushed to her apartment as soon as she called him.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lisbon cradling the baby tenderly in her arms. A beautiful baby girl with blonde hair and dark eyes.

Teresa sent him a tentative smile, and he knew that she would be willing to grant his wish.

Hopefully his daughter was going to have a green-eyed little brother in a year or so.


End file.
